<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come With Me by AllonsyAvengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635480">Come With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAvengers/pseuds/AllonsyAvengers'>AllonsyAvengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Companion Ianto Jones, Doctor Who Feels, Episode Fix-it: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Tenth Doctor Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAvengers/pseuds/AllonsyAvengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i really don't mind though. Come with me." Said the doctor. "I had plenty of time to think this past year, the year that never was. and i kept thinking about this team of mine. Like you said, doctor. Responsibly." Jack replied. "Oh but come on, just one more adventure. I'd even give your team a free trip. Isn't there someone you'd like to see the stars with?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, The Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Martha Jones, The Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'"i really don't mind though. Come with me." Said the doctor. "I had plenty of time to think this past year, the year that never was. and i kept thinking about this team of mine. Like you said, doctor. Responsibly." Jack replied. "Oh but come on, just one more adventure. I'd even give your team a free trip. Isn't there someone you'd like to see the stars with?" The doctor replied with a hopeful grin. "He wouldn't like that." "Oh, there's a he?" The doctor and Martha exchanged smiling looks. "Ianto. He's working with me in torchwood." Jack cought himself smiling when thinking of him. "If he's working with you, I'm sure he's used to crazy. One trip and then I'll let you continue defending the earth. Captain." Jack closed his eyes with knowing surrender. "Wait here. Don't move." He said with an accusing finger shifting between the doctor and Martha. He turned around and ran into the to the hub. God, he hoped only Ianto was there, but since it was midday, he was expecting to be wrong. Quickly running into the hub, he was faced with Tosh typing away by her computer. She turned around, reaching for her gun because of the door opening unexpectedly, but furthering her hand from it the moment she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Jack." She looked like a mix between angry and satisfied. "Where the hell have you been for two months?!" Alright. The doctor dropped him two months off. Definitely not the worst he had. "I'm so sorry, i really am. But I can't explain now. Is the rest of the team in?" "No, Gwen and Owen are on a mission. Ianto's in the back sorting files." "Oh thank god." He whispered. Tosh raised her eyebrows but Jack only replayed "I really am sorry. And if everything will work out, I'll be back here in just a few minutes to explain everything. But now i need Ianto. And i need to go." He said and rushed to the backroom to find Ianto. When he found him, Ianto was sitting on the floor, with piles and piles of files surrounding him from every side, nearly reaching his head. "Ianto." He said. Ianto surprisingly lifted his head. He looked at Jack with a completely blank expression. Jack always tried his hardest to see through ianto's fake emotionalness but now he was seeing nothing. Ianto stood up slowly, carefully trying not to knock over the piles of paper. He stepped out of the pile and took a step towards Jack. And then another step. And another. Until he was standing at the distance that any normal person would see as a total violation of personal space, but Jack was quite fond of. Ianto then raised his hand and, for a second, Jack anticipated a slap, but he proceeded to put his hand on Jack's cheek. The two men looked each other in the eyes and Ianto leaned in and kissed him. Then came the slap. "Sir, may i say, i bloody hate you. And your coat is back from dry cleaning."Jack fell into Ianto's shoulder and started laughing, while Ianto did the same, though less aggressively. "I've missed you, Ianto Jones." "Where were you? Why did you leave, Jack?" "Would you believe me if i told you i saw the end of the world?" "Yes." He said quickly. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Jack." They both took a long pause. "Ianto, do you trust me?" Ianto looked a little bewildered, but he answered "Well, honestly sir, after what you just did, not really." "No 'not reallys'. I need an answer, yes or no." Ianto smirked. "Yes." Jack grinned his trademark smile and said "well good. I'll explain everything later, but now, follow me, and please drop the sir." "Yes'sir" Ianto laughed. He grabbed jack's reached out hand and Jack started running towards the tardis, currently parking right above them, on the floor of the monument. Once Ianto noticed it, he started ranting. "But, wait, the blue police box. The doctor's blue police box. You told me about it. I saw pictures of it back in london. Is he there? Is the doctor in there?" "Just, come and see." Jack opened the doors of the machine to let Ianto in and followed after him. While Ianto looked around at the incredible machine, he faced towards Jack and said "you're much weirder then i thought."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic ever,, so sorry if it sucks lol<br/>If this does well I'll probably write another chapter but for now this is just a scrap lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>